Revenge
by ToBeHeard
Summary: Using characters from CP Coulters 'Dalton'. Someone has stolen the internet and the coffee... who could it be and why? (I apologise for the TERRIBLE summary) rated T for language... but also because I'm nervous.


Justin was fed up. All he wanted was for one bloody day of peace, but _no_...He couldn't bloody get it. It all started in the morning, not much different from others. Hanover was reasonably quiet, as always, with a few people making quiet conversation by a coffee machine and others lounging on the sofa reading a book or on a computer. This wasn't the problem for Justin...It was always this way at Hanover, and to be honest, it's why he liked it. No, the problem was what was happening outside his house building. Even through the double glazed windows (and sound proofed walls) Justin could hear the yelling from outside Stuart house. Apparently, the Stuart's had enough of the Windsor's pranks, and had decided to retaliate. From what Justin could gather, the Stuart's had filled the twins many many nerf guns with flour, and had painted over a couple of Dwight's protection symbols... and apparently, they'd glued the entrance and exit doors shut with a form of superglue. Oh great... This day was going to be _so fun_, Justin could just feel it. He sighed heavily, and got about drinking some coffee and finishing off some homework... maybe the day wouldn't turn out as bad as he thought it would?

It turns out he thought wrong.

The day had only gotten worse with time. To be honest, Justin should have honestly not have gotten his hope up. When had these kind of days ever turned out any different than the others?

'Can't they just bloody act civil towards each other for once?' he asked his friends as he sat next to them at lunch.

All three of them glanced at two tables on the other side of the room, one had a few Windsor's on, and the other had a few Stuart's.

'It looks like a war is about to start' said Spencer, glancing at the Windsor table.

The table in question was currently loading several catapults full of food and aiming them towards the Stuart trio.

'I hope no-one gets hurt this time' said Merril, glancing nervously at the fight that was about to start.

'We need to end this... Just this once'

'How though?'

'Isn't it simple? We need to retaliate in a way that would shock them both. We need to fight back, and give them a reason to give up... even if it's just for a little while'

Both boys turned towards Merrill, as she looked thoughtfully at the two tables again. (Logan had just gotten up to throw some bread at the twins, only to be pelted with peas)

'What should we do Milady?' Justin asked smiling. Merril really was the best. She was sweet and gentle, practically the mother to the boarding boys...but she could also be as hardcore as hell and was an excellent planner.

'Didn't you hear her? We need to fight back!'

'And I have a plan'.

* * *

The next day turned out to be one of the worst days in history for both Windsor and Stuart, but the best for Hanover.

When Dwight woke up that morning, he didn't sense anything wrong. Well more wrong than usual. He still felt that the twins were demons working for Lucifer, and that Julian of Stuart had been replaced with some kind of shape shifter -since he was still 'with' Logan, and clearly a sane person wouldn't be in any kind of relationship with Logan that long.

He leapt to his usual spot and began to get ready for a long day of lessons. There was always that thrill of being that first one to be ready and knowing he had successfully protected his house and housemates for yet another night. His good mood however was ruined once he approached the doors to leave the house building... the small protection sigil he had etched onto the great wooden doors had been scratched out. Oh god... what if there were demons amongst him? (Not including the Tweedles)

Dwight began pacing... He didn't really want to wake everyone up... they'd only tell him to calm down and wouldn't be of any help at all. He needed to check all of his sigils and correct the ruined one before him.

Of course, the sigils and signs had all been ruined yesterday by the Stuarts, but Dwight had spent practically all night redrawing them. Even the Stuarts knew not to go that far. Didn't they?

* * *

Half an hour later at Stuart house was a completely different matter.

Most of the house was up by that point, each one normally with a cup of coffee in their hand and a textbook in the other... but not today. No...Instead, they were all gathered around the empty space where the coffee machine would have been...each one with a mortified expression on their face.

Though, they were clearly all in need of their coffee, they weren't too worried about the loss of it... but more by how their prefect would react when he learned of the situation... which was actually pretty soon, for no more than 5 minutes later did Logan Wright walk into the room.

He had a much calmer air around him this morning, meaning that he was in a better mood than on most mornings (he had probably shared a bed with Julian last night... or maybe done something other than sleeping involving said bed) but the other Stuart house members were still weary.

'What are you all looking at?' He asked as he approached the nervous looking group.

'You don't need to see this man' said Derek, trying to pull Logan away from the commotion.

Ignoring his friend, Logan persevered, moving through the group until he stood before the empty spot.

What?

Less than 5 seconds later there was a guttural scream, promptly followed by explicit death threats on each and every Windsor.

* * *

The screams could be heard all the way back at Windsor. The Tweedles laughed at the sound, before resuming their twice-a-week nerf gun battle. The rest of the house was more or less at peace (for once). Reed was painting, with Shane laying beside him talking animatedly. Blaine and Kurt were making out in some quiet corner of Blaine's room (shhhhhh! They're supposed to be revising) and Wes was polishing his new gavel. All of this ended when they all heard deep heart wrenching sobs coming from Han's room- Sobs that could be unexplainably heard throughout the entire house.

As the group of Windsor's (Charlie, Dwight, Reed, Shane, Kurt, Blaine and the Tweedles) entered the tech'

s room they were met with the sight of David and Han clutching each other in a tight embrace. They sat in the very corner of the room, seemingly not noticing the herd of boys entering as they continued sobbing.

'David, man... What's wrong?' asked Wes, approaching his best friend.

'They t-t-took the internet'

Huh?

The group looked around confused.

'They took the internet?' asked Charlie.

'THOSE STUARTS STOLE THE INTERNET' burst out Han as he stood up suddenly.

He moved towards the closest laptop, and began whispering to it sadly.

'Right... ok... Is there anything else Stuart has done today? Not yesterday...but today.'

'They ruined my sigils and stuff again today... If I had not woken up when I did, we could have had some serious demon issues... and I may not have been able to protect us all from them!'

'Anyone _but_ Dwight?'

'Someone changed the settings on the oven, so my cookies were ruined this morning'

'A couple of paintbrushes are missing'

'I couldn't find a pair of underwear so I stole Evans'

Charlie sighed exasperatedly... then moved towards the door again.

'Alright boys... I'm getting my bat. Time to settle this'.

* * *

It turns out that Stuart had a very similar idea. As Windsor left their house, each one with their own weaponry (Charlie said no the crossbow when Dwight dragged it out of his room) they were met with the sight of every single Stuart waiting outside.

'You give us back our coffee... and we'll go easy on you Amos' said Logan, looking at the group before him.

'We don't have you coffee Wright. Now we've cleared that up... GIVE US OUR INTERNET!'

The Windsor's behind him roared, lifting their weaponry above their heads.

'We don't have your internet.' Logan said, still not believing that the Windsors did not have his coffee.

'How does one even steal the internet?' asked Bailey- who stood at the very edge of the group. He looked genuinely confused.

'Never mind that... what do you mean you don't have our internet? Someone has to!'

'Wait...You don't have our coffee do you?'

'NO!'

The two groups looked baffled now.

'Maybe it was Hanover?' someone near the back supplied.

Charlie and Logan looked at each other.

'When it comes to war, rivals have to become allies to defeat a common enemy' supplied Charlie.

'You saying we should have a truce, Amos?'

Nodding at the blonde prefect in front of him, the two houses combined and charged towards Hanover.

* * *

When they all arrived at Hanover, they found Justin waiting outside with the rest of his house behind him.

'You made up then?' He asked, smirking at Logan and Charlie who stood next to each other.

They grimaced at the mere memory of being allies, but put it behind them. After all, they were here for the coffee and internet.

'Give us our stuff back!' Charlie demanded his friend, looking betrayed at the idea of Justin even doing something like that to him.

'Not until you kiss and make up' Said Justin, still smirking.

'You don't have to kiss' supplied Merril, looking at Justin who shrugged.

'YES YOU DO!' yelled some random Hanover kid from the back. Justin sighed and moved closer to the two prefects.

'Look... Just for 24 hours at least, can you two bloody get on? I just want one bloody headache free day. Got it twats?'

The pair looked at each other again.

Charlie was the first one to speak, 'Alright, but only because I know you were doing what you thought would help...Just next time, don't go to such extremes... Han is going to kill you no matter how good your intentions were'.

'Oh the intentions were entirely selfish... I just want you guys to shut up'.

'umm guys' a voice said.

'what?' Logan asked annoyed (he still hadn't had any coffee)

'Han.'

And with that they all looked at the Windsor, fully suited up in Jedi gear and who was charging at Justin.

Han leapt onto the British prefect and began dragging him about as both Stuart and Windsor house members attempted to move him away.

'At least they're working together' Spencer said, chuckling at the scene.

'Then my plan worked.'

THE END.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer, none of these characters are mine, they're all the lovely CP Coulters, from her fic 'Dalton'**

**Please review... and very kindly do not mention my other fics... I realise that none have been updated in like 3 years... *awkward silence***


End file.
